Your Smile
by Do Not Even Try
Summary: I can't stand to hug you and know that I can never hold you. ONESHOT LOLIVER


Disclaimer: The day I own Hannah Montana will be the day I marry Winnie the Pooh.

-l-o-l-i-v-e-r-

Why don't you love me? 

The simple question ran through my mind as I looked at you. You were laughing and telling me about something funny Hannah did at a premiere. I watched you closely, memorizing you. I've known you since...forever it seems. I don't have a childhood memory that doesn't involve you. Doesn't that mean it's only natural for us to grow up together and grow old together?

You're talking to me. I'm listening intently to you tell about your day. When you say something that upsets you, I long to take you in my arms and kiss it all away. I love you, and I always will. You don't see me that way, though. I never knew unrequited love would hurt this badly. It's a pain that is constantly making me sick to my stomach.

I can't stand to hug you and know that I can never hold you. I can't stand to feel your friendly kisses on my cheek, and not be able to kiss you back. I can't stand to grab your hand and pull you somewhere and know I can never just take it to feel the perfect skin underneath mine.

You smile at me. My heart starts thumping uncontrollably and I long to lean in and kiss you. I want to taste your lips, run my fingers through your hair, and hold your body close to mine. I want to whisper to you in the dark, tell you how much I love you.

Sometimes, when you have to stay at my house when your parents are gone, I tell you everything while you are sleeping. The moonlight looks perfect on your slightly tanned skin, and gives it an angelic glow. You sleep on your side, and you can't sleep on your back. You always keep the blankets pulled over your shoulders, and shiver when they fall. I fix them for you frequently. Sometimes you mutter things in your sleep. I long to understand the meaning, but I never can. When I whisper my feelings to you, you listen and don't reject me. Sometimes you even smile slightly.

I tell you how your face haunts my dreams. I tell you how I want nothing more in my life than to be able to love you, and for you to love me back. I tell you how I long to hold you in my arms at night, and how you mean more to me than anything. I tell you how even though sometimes we fight, I could never hate you. I tell you how your smile makes my whole week so much more brighter, and that if I had to, I would pay a million dollars to see you smile. I was lucky enough to get to see it a lot during a day. Even though I saw it frequently...it was never enough.

You're smiling at me again and your lips are moving. I'm only focusing on you, I don't care about what Justin said to Brenda in homeroom. I don't care about anything really when you're near. I smile back, hoping your smile will come back.

"I think they'll end up together, don't you Oliver?" You ask me, curiosity shinning in your eyes.

I want to tell you what I've told you while you're asleep. That I don't care who anyone else ends up with, as long as you're mine.

"I don't know," I answer quickly, "I think they might be okay together. I mean, Justin sure loves Brenda...he's just not sure she likes him back."

I didn't know if that was true. All I knew was that I love you.

You look up at me, a strange twinkle in your blue eyes, "Brenda told me the same thing."

I don't even know who Brenda and Justin are, that strikes me as slightly humorous. I just nod and say, "Well, Justin probably doesn't want to screw up his and Brenda's friendship."

"Yea, Brenda probably feels the same way." You reply.

We sit in silence. The only thing I can hear is my heart thumping heavily as I look at your beautiful face. You're looking at me, but I don't want to meet your eyes. If I do, you'll be able to see how I feel for you.

"Brenda also told me Justin confuses her," you say softly as you continue staring at me.

"Maybe Justin is just as confused as her." I say as I finally reach your eyes. I can see younger you in them, smiling at me. A shiver runs down my spine. I want to hold you, touch you, kiss you. The want is so strong, it's coming over me.

You are sliding closer to me, "Maybe Brenda really wants to kiss Justin."

Your lips are so close. I could kiss you easily. You're edging closer still, I don't know what to do! If you come any closer, I might lose control.

"Maybe..." I stop and try to think clearly, "maybe Justin feels the same way."

A smile graces your smooth lips as you come so close to my face that I could count your eyelashes, "Brenda was waiting for Justin to say that for a very, very long time."

Just when I lose control and move to kiss you, you beat me to it. Your lips press firmly, surely, against mine and suddenly everything seems right. Nothing matter except you, but it never has. My arms encircle your waist, and you have your arms loosely wrapped around my neck. I run my fingers through your long, blond hair and feel as though the world has stopped turning. What seems like hours later, we break apart. Your cheeks are pink, and you're trying to catch your breath. I am happy, but confused. I reach out hesitantly, I need to know that really just happens. You let me hold you, and you smile that smile that makes me feel like the luckiest man alive.

"How," I stop then start again, "how did you know?" I want to know how you knew I loved you. I tried to hide it so well, but if it was obvious, I'm sure not regretting it now.

You look up at me with that same twinkle in your eyes, "Oliver, there is no one in our homeroom named Brenda and Justin."

I feel like an idiot, but a happy idiot. You lean up and press your lips to my ear and whisper,

"And besides, it takes me a very long time to get to sleep," I look confused so you add, "I would pay millions of dollars to see your smile too."

-l-o-l-i-v-e-r-

A/n: Second Loliver!! The couple is really starting to grow on me! please review :DD


End file.
